Love Will Find You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Two new girls transfer to Honoka's school and are now her classmates. What the two have in common is that they hold a horrible secret that had traumatized them from their past. On the bright side, when thses girls meet, they begin to realize that love will always conquer all.


**Love Will Find You**

 **Pairings: Honoka x Kotori, Eli x Umi**

 **Guest Characters: Sayaka and Koharu**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and I've got a special treat for you all. For this story, I'm going to put in some anime guest characters in (like I always like to do) but this will be different. Instead of cameos, these two girls are going to be part of the story. I'll put the title of where they are from at the end.**

 **If you haven't seen it, don't worry. It will all be explained here. So please enjoy~!**

Sakura petals fall everywhere. Light winds blow, making the scattered petals fly. Girls of Otonokizaka walk towards the entrance, talking amongst themselves or just minding their own business. One girl in particular walks by herself while shyly looking around. She has shoulder length auburn hair and a bit shorter than the other girls, but is mostly a shy type. It's so new to her that she is afraid to talk to these girls. She looks up at the school while the petal pass by her with the light winds blowing.

"So this is...Otonokizaka High for Girls," she says softly. She glances at her watch and gasps at the time. "Oh, no! I'm going to be late!"

She starts to sprint toward the entrance, but is stopped short when she crashes into someone, causing both of them to fall down. The auburn haired girl rubs her head as she looks up at the person she bumped into. It's a girl with long black hair with a red ribbon on her head. The auburn haired girl just stares at her.

"She's...pretty," she says to herself, but then shakes her head and quickly puts out her hand. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

The raven haired girl looks up at the auburn, takes her hand and stands up with her large breasts jiggling at the movement and flips her hair. "I'm fine," she says, calmly.

The auburn looks at her breasts and then her own. ' _She's as busty as I am_ ,' she thinks. She decides to speak up. "U-um...are you...new here?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I'm new here too."

"Ah. I see." She turns toward the entrance. "You should get going. You're going to be late."

"Oh! Yes!" Grabbing her school bag she starts to take off when something catches her eye. A small pink notebook lying on the ground. She turns toward the raven haired girl and notices that she's far away now, plus the crowd is already around her, so there's no way for her to reach her that time. Looking around, she slowly goes over and picks up the notebook. On the front, it says, "Sayaka Akiyama."

"I'll have to give it to her some time," she says to herself.

 ****Homeroom****

Honoka rushes in the classroom and stops to catch her breath in front of her two childhood friends.

"What's the matter, Honoka-chan?" Her girlfriend, Kotori, asks.

"Rare for you to be in such a hurry," Her other childhood friend, Umi says while crossing her arms.

"It's not that!" The ginger says between breaths. "We're...going...to have...2 new students today!"

Umi and Kotori gasp in surprise. "No way!" they say in unison.

"Where did you hear that?" Kotori asks.

"Some of our classmates told me," the ginger answers. "This is going to be awesome! I hope we can be friends with them!"

"We haven't seen them yet," Umi says. "How can you be so sure?"

Kotori smiles as she shrugs. "Honoka-chan's not psychic, but she's always fond of cute girls. So, it's a possibility." She blushes at this. "That's why I'm Honoka-chan's girlfriend..."

The bell rings, signaling for class to start. Everyone heads towards their seats as the teacher walks in. There is silence shortly after as she clears her throat.

"Morning, everyone," the teacher says. "I have a special announcement for you all. We have two new students joining us for the rest of the year. So please pay full attention to them." She turns towards the door. "Come on in, Akiyama-san. Hinomoto-san."

The twi girls enter the classroom. One of them has long dark hair that goes down to her waist with emerald eyes. Another follows the girl from behind. She has medium length auburn hair and baby blue eyes.

Honoka looks at the dark haired girl and nods with satisfaction. "She's pretty," she whispers to Kotori.

"She really is, isn't she?" The ash-brown haired girl agrees.

The ginger looks back at the auburn haired girl with sparkles in her eyes. "But that other girl...! Ohhh, she's cute! She is so cute~!"

Umi face palms herself. "I knew this is going to happen."

"U-umm...hello," the auburn haired girl says. "My name is Koharu Hinomoto." She bows. "It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

Honoka swoons with her eyes still sparkling. "Ohhhh, gosh! She's ADORABLE~!"

All Umi could do is stare at both of the girls' breasts. "Is it me or do they look bustier than Nozomi-chan herself?"

Kotori laughs nervously. "Nico-chan would flip out if she saw them."

"I'm Sayaka Akiyama," the dark haired girl says. "Nice to meet you."

Koharu gasps softly as she glances at her. _'So that's the girl!?_ ' She thinks. ' _I need to return that notebook after class!_ '

"Good introduction, girls," the teacher says. "Why don't you two sit at these two available seats in the back?"

The two girls nod and head towards the two seats that are next to each other. As both of them sit down, Koharu steals another glance at Sayaka, who adjusts herself and pushes her hair away from her face. She can't help but stare at the beauty of this girl, besides her enormous bust like hers. Sayaka digs into her bag for her notes as the lectures start and immediately starts jotting down notes. Koharu decides to do the same, but as she does so, she steals yet another glance at Sayaka. The dark haired girl has a concentrated expression, her eyes glued to the paper as she jots down the notes. Despite herself, Koharu feels warmth on her face. But she shakes it off and gets back to her notes.

'What am I doing?' Koharu thinks. 'She might think I'm weird for staring at her multiple times! All I'm gonna do is just give that notebook back to her. I'll tell her that I didn't look through it and everything will be okay.'

The period ends later on and the students get up and leave. Koharu quickly packs her materials and rushes towards Sayaka.

"A-Akiyama-san!" She calls.

However the crowd of girls block her way and Sayaka doesn't hear her. The auburn haired girl stops and sighs heavily. She will have to wait until she sees her again. Just then, Honoka walks toward her, waving.

"Koharu-chan!" She calls.

The auburn haired girl turns to see three girls approaching her. "H-hello."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Honkoka Kousaka! But you can call me Honoka!"

"Hi, I'm Kotori Minami."

"And I'm Umi Sonoda."

"Hello," Koharu says. Just then, she realizes something. "Wait a minute...are you three part of an idol group called...Muse?"

"Yes!" Honoka says. "How did you know about us?"

"Well...while I was traveling, I saw magazines and posters all around town, mentioning Muse," Koharu answers. "And it surprised me that you three are actually my classmates."

Honoka happily shakes both of her hands. "Welcome to Otonokizaka, Koharu-chan~! Let's all get along!"

The auburn haired girl smiles and nods. "I'd be happy to!"

Kotori notices a small pink notebook in her hands. "What do you have there?"

Koharu looks down and sighs. "Oh...this. Akiyama-san dropped it when I bumped into her. I was going to return it, but it seems like I have such bad timing today."

Umi gives her a pat on the shoulder, smiling. "I'm sure she'll show up soon. Why don't the three of us show you around a bit?"

Honoka gasps happily. "That's a GREAT idea, Umi-chan!"

Kotori nods in agreement. "I'm in!"

Koharu smiles at her three new friends. "Thank you so much!"

The three childhood friends smile back and begin the tour. They went to a bunch of places, like the cafeteria, courtyard, library and so on. Koharu learned more and more about this school and was interested in every single one, especially the club room where Muse practices. By the time the tour ended, it's time for class, so they go their separate ways and head off to class. Koharu digs into her bag and whips out Sayaka's notebook. She grips it tightly, thinking that if she doesn't return it soon, that girl is going to be furious. She quickly puts it back into her bag and sprints off to her next class.

 ****Later****

Pretty soon, school ends and everyone heads home for the day. Honoka and Kotori start to walk out of the classroom and wave to Koharu.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Koharu-chan!" The ginger says. "I had lots of fun with you!"

"Me too!" Kotori agrees.

"Thank you very much!" The auburn haired girl says. "It was fun indeed!"

Honoka and Kotori giggle and walk away, taking each other's hand. Koharu lets out a soft sigh and starts to head back when she realizes that she forgot something.

"Oh, no!" She cries as she whips out the notebook. "I need to return this!" Since there's no one around now, she now has the chance of catching this girl. She sprints toward homeroom, but unfortunately, she's not there. She rubs her chin in thought, recalling some of the girls talking about Sayaka. She loves to be by herself at times, but where would she be? She walks down the halls to look for that particular place, such as the gym, courtyard or the cafeteria. Then, an idea pops in her head. She goes where she knows most people would go to be alone: the library.

Koharu quietly enters, thankful that it's still open and looks around. There are a few people here, plus some girls who work here, so she is also thankful that she's not all alone. But since the library is pretty big, it'll be a bit difficult to find her from all the tall bookshelves. She looks from table to table. At first, she's not having any luck until she walks past one large rectangular table. She stops to take a second look. And sure enough, Sayaka is sitting at that table, reading a book. Koharu swallows hard as she tries to casually approach her, careful to not disturb her.

When she walks by her side to her right, gathering up the courage, she finally speaks up.

"E-excuse me," she says.

Sayaka looks up from her book. Her expression looks emotionless. "Yes?" She says.

This makes Koharu even more nervous, "U-ummmm...I've been wanting to find you for a while, but, ummmm...I couldn't find the right time for it...so, uhhh..."

"What is it?"

Koharu whips out the pink notebook and hands it to her. "I've been wanting to return this to you, Akiyama-san! You, um, dropped it when we bumped into each other this morning. B-but I didn't look through it or anything! Honest!"

Sayaka slowly takes the notebook, looks at it for a moment and then turns back towards Koharu.

"Thank you...Hinomoto-san," she says quietly.

"Ah! N-no problem!"

Sayaka puts the notebook in her back and returns to her book. Koharu is unsure whether she should stay or leave. But now that she's with Sayaka, she can't keep her eyes off of her again. Like Sayaka must have put her under a spell.

"U-um..would you mind if I sat with you?" She asks.

"Go ahead," the dark haired girl says.

Koharu quickly sits down and gets out her homework. However, even as she starts working on it, she steals glances at Sayaka yet again. She can feel herself blush just from looking at her beautiful face. It is then that Sayaka turns her head, startling Koharu.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"I-I'm sorry!" The auburn haired girl apologizes. "I, um, couldn't help but um...admire your, um...hair." It isn't totally a lie, but it's the truth.

"Oh...really?" Sayaka takes a few locks and examines them. "Thanks."

Koharu blushes in embarrassment and turns away. _'Ohhhh, I feel horrible!'_ She thinks. _'I'm being weird, am I!?'_

Sayaka closes her book and stands up to leave. "I have to go."

"Eh!? Right now!?" Koharu looks outside to notice that the sun is already setting.

"My parents are waiting for me," she says.

"Oh, okay. I'll, um, see you tomorrow."

Sayaka waves as she walks away. Koharu is left sitting there, flushing bright red and she forms a fist on her chest. She can feel her heart beating rapidly.

"What the?" She says to herself. "Why am I...feeling this way? Why am I...falling in love with...another girl?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sayaka Akiyama: Rinkan Biyaku Chuudoku**

 **Koharu Hinomoto: Kedamono Tachi No Sumu Le De**

 **Long titles I know. It will be useless just putting these girls in the Misc. Anime/Manga section. What's the purpose of getting reviews there? So I thought of putting them this series.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
